


Day Four: Public/Semi-Public Sex

by babyjeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjeongin/pseuds/babyjeongin
Summary: He gets off on how hasty it all seems, how good Hyunjin is grinding against him, how good he feels.Or maybe he gets off on the fact that the only thing that separates them and the other members is a thing wooden door.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173
Collections: Kinktober babyjeongin 2020





	Day Four: Public/Semi-Public Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Back again! Sorry I’m late, I just finished one of my classes and boy did it take everything out of me. I’m really glad to be done with it, but my next class starts tomorrow so ew.
> 
> This is some public sex! I didn’t know exactly whether to put it as public or semi public. They are around others, but technically in a private closet/dressing area so... and Hyunjin talks about the other members potentially fucking them as well but that’s about it. Will be back with more!
> 
> Let me know what your thoughts are if you’d like :)

Hyunjin’s hand rubs up and down the front of Jeongin’s crotch, the pair breathless as they made out in the changing room, tongues sliding together hotly. Hyunjin knew they didn’t have long, definitely not long enough to prep Jeongin, fuck him, and clean both of them up, but he could at least get them off. It’s the end of the day, and they were told they have about ten minutes until the car arrives to take them back to the dorms, plenty of time in Hyunjin’s mind, or so he thought.

  
  


“The car will be here in two minutes!” He heard one of their managers call out from the dressing room. Hyunjin pulls away, begins pressing little kisses down Jeongin’s neck, no marks of course. He presses one leg forward in between the younger’s legs, large hands running down Jeongin’s back, gripping his leather pants and tugging, forcing Jeongin to grind down on his thigh. Jeongin gasps, biting his lip to conceal his moans, and oh does Hyunjin wish he could hear those pretty sounds right now.

  
  


He wants to hear his baby whine, writhing against the sheets, cry as he takes what Hyunjin gives him, and moan as he is brought to completion. His sounds are always so airy, breathless, _wet_. “You gonna be a good boy for me, baby?” Hyunjin whispers into Jeongin’s ear, coming back up to lock eyes with the younger. His hands grip tighter, picking up the pace as he pulls Jeongin down onto his thigh. Jeongin nods quickly, mouth agape as little quiet breaths escape him, his eyes pleading.

  
  


Jeongin’s hands grip Hyunjin’s the front of shirt, attempting to find stability as his cock is abused from within his pants. He’s already getting close, the thought of what exactly they are doing pushing him closer to the edge. They are in one of the changing rooms, in their dressing room, managers, and other members right outside the door where the pair could easily be heard. Jeongin can hear the other members talking and laughing, yet he doesn’t care. If anything, it adds to the pleasure.

  
  


“Such a pretty slut, letting me get you off like this,” Hyunjin whispers, seemingly reading Jeongin’s mind, “what if I bent you over and shoved my cock in you? Had you screaming for me like a whore. You want your hyungs to hear you like that? I bet you do. I bet you would love it if our precious leader heard you being so filthy for me. Do you want that? Want Channie Hyung to hear you being so good for me?” Jeongin feels tears prick his eyes as the pleasure builds, gut tightening at the thought.

  
  


“Bet he’d think you’re pretty, would wanna fuck you. You’d let him, wouldn’t you? He’s got such strong arms, could probably pin you down and fuck that slutty hole of yours senseless. He’d probably tell you how good you are, how well you’re taking his cock, and you’d love every minute. Come on, baby, I know you’d love it, don’t lie. And I bet you’d want the other members to hear you, too. They might wanna fuck you too, and you’d let them. We might as well get in one big line, use you how we please. Use you like our toy and take turns stuffing you full of come.” Jeongin’s mouth drops open, forming an O as tears finally fall down his cheeks, body seizing up as he comes in his pants.

  
  


Hyunjin smirks, continues moving his thigh until Jeongin is shuddering with sensitivity. The pair stand there for a moment, breathless as they hold each other in their arms. Hyunjin leans down and presses little pecks to Jeongin’s lips, the younger sighing happily against them. A knock on the door startles them both.

  
  


“Cars here!” Chan’s voice is heard from the other side.

  
  


“Alright, we are almost done,” Hyunjin responds, smiling down at Jeongin. The pair clean up quickly, Hyunjin attempting to hide his hard-on with an oversized sweatshirt.

  
  


“I’m sorry I didn’t get to help you,” Jeongin says as they walk to the car, a small pout on his lips that Hyunjin wants to kiss and lick and bite.

  
  


“Oh baby,” Hyunjin chuckles darkly, wrapping his arm around the younger’s shoulders as they follow the other members, “You _will_.”


End file.
